1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an unmanned aerial vehicle capable of flying autonomously, a method of controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle, and a recording medium, and particularly to a technology by which, when Emergency Warning System or the like is received, an unmanned aerial vehicle autonomously selects an appropriate evacuation action and executes the selected action.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technology that controls devices at the time of a disaster or other emergencies, a method is disclosed in which Emergency Warning System is used. An emergency controller in the conventional technology receives Emergency Warning System transmitted from a broadcast station, analyzes Emergency Warning System, and controls a domestic device in accordance with the analysis result through a home network (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-18673).